Elevator
by capturingme
Summary: Blaine moves into his new apartment with Wes and David only to meet a mysterious good looking boy in the elevator. Too bad Wes and David pull him away before he could get his name.


AN: This is something I wrote a few years ago, I'm uploading a whole lot of my drabbles. None of them have been prood read or edited since writing them in 2013.

* * *

Blaine jumped back as Wes and David bundled through the front door of their new apartment with boxes higher than their heads. They we rugged up nice and warm with drops of snow dotted over their heads, shoulders and over the boxes as well. Blaine felt cold just looking at them.

"Woah! Guy's, be careful," he said, getting out of the way after taking the top box off David's pile, putting it on the floor next to him. "You could have taken two trips down to the car you know, how in the world did you fit all these boxes in that tiny little elevator?" he asked, mentioning the elevator he had ridden up 6 times just to get his things up to their new apartment.

The apartment was pretty cool. The main living area and kitchen were the first things you saw when you walked into the room. It was a pretty open space where stray furniture sat yet to be organized by the three boys. To one side there was a door off to a bedroom and to the bathroom and to the other side there were two bedrooms. The rent was pretty expensive to get a place as big as they did they didn't complain. At least they had the money thanks to their parents each setting up a very healthy account.

"Don't worry; we left a few boxes for you to go get!" Wes called out, putting his boxes down before spotting the couch and doing a little run up before collapsing on the couch. "Ahh, how I've missed this couch, it holds fond memories."

Blaine walked out of the apartment shaking his head as he heard David reply with "I still can't work out how you stole that from Dalton without getting caught."

It was moments later when Blaine was rubbing his hands up and down his arms and jogging on the spot when he spotted two smaller boxes on the side walk and nothing more. He seriously hoped the boys were not stupid enough to leave more than that alone in New York. If they did it was gone by now. Picking up the two boxes he headed back inside, following a seriously good looking boy to the elevator. His hair was styled up into a quiff, his legs cover in tight black jeans that looked painted on with a warm jacket that made Blaine warm from just looking at it. Blaine followed the mysterious boy into the elevator and promptly started humming along with the jingle playing before he spoke up.

"I like your jacket," he complimented. Even if the boy did ignore him at least he made an effort. You never know who could be a new friend; there were so many people out there who could be potential somebody's in your life.

The boy however, didn't seem to be up for ignoring him. He quickly turned and looked at him with the most beautiful smile Blaine had ever seen. It almost knocked him back off his feet at the sight of how stunning it was. "Why thank you. It's new. Cost me a fortune but it was so worth it," he said, running his fingers along it lovingly. Blaine got the impression he loved clothes like Blaine loved music.

"Yeah it is, I actually saw it in the shops not long ago. It's totally a keep, from a stranger to another," he said, smiling in response. The boy ducked his head as he blushed, which was highly adorable, and smiled in response. Blaine rocked on his feet slightly before speaking up again. "So, do you live here? My friends and I just moved in, fourth floor."

"No I don't but my friends from high school do. A whole lot of jocks on level five. It's a great building though I do hope they don't make too much noise for those below them." He started to sway on the spot as he spoke.

"Oh I'm sure me and my friends will make just as much noise in return," Blaine grinned before rubbing his neck. He was just about to as the man if he knew any good places for a drink, trying to find some way 'in' with him as the boys would say, but then the elevator arrived on flour four and Wes and David appeared, dragging him down the hall way without giving him a chance.

"We may have started a little fir-" Wes started before getting interrupted by David.

"Well not a fire but more of a … okay yeah a fire…"

"And your shirt got in the way-"

"He threw it on the fire!"

"Look it doesn't matter how it got there we just need to stop it!"

"Wait, what?" Blaine said, glancing back at the elevator as he was pulled away. Soon enough the doors were closing and the beautiful boy was lost to him. He only wished they'd see each other again. He didn't even get his name. First he had to make sure their apartment didn't burn down within the first hours of being there.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I have like a 100 of these little things to post!


End file.
